


Luna sees what others have not

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, F/F, Matchmaking, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Luna sees that her two friends Ginny and Hermione are into each other but haven't acted upon it. Luna invites them both clubbing with the intention of getting them together.Luna succeeds.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	Luna sees what others have not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



She should not be here, it was not her scene. The music was too loud for starters and the dancing was just crazy. It was however girls night so she was going along with it. When they arrived it was early so there was still a booth available for them to sit in. Luna had invited her, along with Ginny, out to one of the muggle clubs in London. Hermione would not have chosen this place herself, she probably would have chosen a place for high tea, either that or she would be at home enjoying a good book. 

Ginny arrived back at the booth with Luna in tow, they were carrying some very colourful drinks. One looked like it was radioactive. The others looked more drinkable to her though Hermione knew that looks could be deceiving with drinks. 

“Here you go, Hermione” Ginny said as she slid one over to her. It was the luminous green one. 

“What is this?” Hemione asks whilst looking at it dubiously. Why on earth would someone drink that? 

“We have no idea. We asked for something with a kick and magical properties” Luna stated as she sat down in the booth.  
“Playing with fire a little there” Hermione commented. Keeping secrets was paramount for their community. Muggles could not know about them

“Don’t worry about it, it’s all good. Even muggles can use the word magic” Ginny quickly said whilst gulping down her drink. 

“There you go again, secrecy is of the utmost importance” Came Hemione’s slightly panicked voice. She strained her neck to look out the booth. By now there were a few more people on the dancefloor and milling about near them so anyone could overhear. No one seemed to be looking their way at all. Hermione turned back to face the others in the booth. Both of whom were almost halfway done with their drinks. 

“You aren’t drinking alcohol are you?” Hermione asked them hoping that was true because drinking it that quickly could not be good for you. 

“Relax. We’re fine” Luna replied whilst looking up at the ceiling with a silly grin on her face. Ginny took another sip of her drink so that she didn’t have to reply. That told Hermione all she needed to know, something weird was going on. Were they going to tell her something?

Ginny looked at her then and asked Hermione “Are you going to try your drink? It only cost me a note with a face on.” 

Hermione could put it off no longer and bought the drink up to her nose to take a cautionary sniff. It smelt like toothpaste. This made her smile. She drank some and then some more. It was great. Soon she had finished the whole glass. 

Ginny exclaimed “Slow down Hermione, you’re worse than us, do you want another?” 

Hermione could only nod and Ginny signalled to Luna that she was going back to the bar. Hermione ended up starting a really in-depth conversation with Luna about the qualities they were looking for in a partner. They were both single and they had just discovered the reason for that. They were just too picky when looking for a man. 

One sentence made Hermione pause though, it was when Luna asked “What do you look for in a woman?” Hermione had no idea. She hadn’t thought about it but she supposed that she wanted someone who could have fun yet still be serious at times. She wanted someone who was strong and could protect themselves yet at the same time also show vulnerability. She wanted someone who was invested into a hobby or their career or both. Furthermore, someone who cared for others but also looked after themselves. The person she wanted played Quidditch professionally and they were setting a drink in front of them. 

Hermione shared a look with Luna as her face flushed. Luna gave her a knowing smile. 

Luna finished her drink and said to Hermione “My work here is done” before standing and whispering something to Ginny. The result was Ginny kissing Luna on the cheek before excited getting back into the booth. 

“See you all later, I need to feed the nargles” Luna said loudly to them both. It was a poor excuse but it was accepted nonetheless.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other then from different sides of the booth. Both started to say something at the same time “How long…” “Hermione, would…”. This made them both chuckle slightly at their blunder. Ginny continued on “Would you like to dance?” Hermione agreed right away and stood holding her hand out to Ginny. 

On their short walk to the dance floor they finished their drinks. They were slightly buzzed by this point and the dance floor was completely crowded. Hemione found herself becoming more and more bold. They were dancing like lovers, from an outsiders point of view they might very well be. They were in tune to each other and their bodies fit against each other in the most perfect delicious way. Their dancing evolved into the style which she previously thought was crazy. People were starting to notice them now, some stopping to stare, some trying to snap pictures. They did not have a care in the world what others thought of them in that moment. However, Ginny span Hermione round so quickly that they accidentally got separated between the throng of people as she lost her footing and stumbled away. She ended up falling onto the floor and bought down someone else with her. There was a groan, something landed on top of her, almost like glitter or flour and then she smelt something glorious. The other person cried out again when looking at the object they held, a tiny vial which was now empty. They then said to her directly “Be with someone you trust...I’m Sorry”. 

Then they got up and left with what seemed to be super speed. Hermione would never know who they were nor would she see them again. Hermione looked down at herself and found that the glitter like substance was sinking into the bare skin around her neck and on her bare shoulders. The dark blue dress she was wearing was strapless. Ginny was also wearing a dress but it was black with silver detailing on. 

“Hermione, are you all right?” Hermione looked up to see Ginny looking at her with concern. Was she? Yes, she was. But the smell had intensified. Ginny had helped her up. Hermione put her lips to her ear and loudly said to her “Bathroom”. 

After making their way to the bathroom where things were quieter Hemione took stock of herself. Absolutely nothing was wrong with her, it was like nothing was dropped onto her person or her dress. 

Looking into the mirror she could see Ginny standing slightly behind her, looking protective. In the confined space the smell was getting almost unbearable but in a good way. Hermione turned to face Ginny and took a step closer to confirm her theory. It was Ginny. 

“Did you put on perfume on the dance floor?” Hermione asked. A frown appeared on Ginny’s face as she shook her head. 

Hermione took a quick step forward and sniffed her neck. “Yes, yes, you did”. 

Ginny put her hands on her shoulders and said “No, I did not”. Ginny looked into her eyes and Hermione could tell she was not lying. Also, Hermione could feel the ache coming. She put her hands on either side of her friends face and put her lips to hers. 

Ginny pulled her head back and exclaimed “Hermione, we’re in a public place”. 

“I don’t care, I don’t want to keep this a secret, In fact, Hogwarts, magic.” Hermione was silenced by Ginny putting her lips back against hers. This time Ginny reciprocated in kind. This kiss was slower and had more meaning to it. Hermione moved her hands down to cup Ginny's bottom. Ginny gasped into the kiss and Hermione knew she was doing something right so she squeezed it. Ginny moved herself closer to Hermione, plastering their bodies together.

The door to one of the toilets opened and Ginny tried jumping away from her but Hermione would not let her go. Instead Hermione pulled their forms into the toilet which had just been vacated and Ginny shut the door behind her. “Hermione, what has gotten into you?” Ginny whisper shouted whilst Hermione started running her hands up and down Ginny’s body. Ginny had her back pressed against the door now and was also running her hands along Hermione sides. 

“Someone said something to me on the dancefloor” Hermione spoke as her hands found the bare skin of her friends legs “They told me to be with someone I trusted…I can only surmise that I have been administered something to act on my desires”. 

Hermione had found Ginny’s ankle now and had lifted her leg to place it on the side of the toilet. She was pressing light kisses up her leg. Each one gave Ginny a sweet jolt of pleasure. 

“Hermione, if you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to, I can apparate us home…” She was cut off by Hermione practically growling into her thigh “I want this, now tell me you want this” Hermione was so close to the prize which she wanted. 

Ginny was breathing more heavily now and Hermione knew what effect she was having on her. Hermione felt hands on her head then, guiding her upwards to it. “Hermione, I do want this. I’ve been wanting to tell you I’ve wanted you for so long”. 

Hermione’s tongue found the sweet nectar of Ginny at her centre. “You are so wet” Hermione said but didn’t stop her ministrations so all Ginny heard were some mumblings. Ginny felt her knicker carelessly be moved aside and then her world exploded. Hermione's tongue had invaded Ginny with no remorse and it was clear that it was affecting Ginny in a very good way. The hands in Hermione’s hair were grasping strands tightly and twisting slightly this spurred Hermione into further action. She moved her hand up to join her mouth. This caused Ginny to lean back and her head banged on the door behind her. Her eyes were closed in bliss, she did not seem to notice what had just happened. Hermione carried on, her tongue moving in all the right directions bringing Ginny almost to the brink. Hermione stopped which made Ginny intake sharply and open her eyes. A second later a finger slipped into her reached further than a tongue ever would and Hermione came up to kiss her again. Ginny had never felt such pleasure in her life. “Hermione, I’m going to…” A second finger joined the first and they starting to move within Ginny, pumping in and out. This caused her to cry out “Hermione” as she had a sensory overload. Hermione and Ginny leant their foreheads against one another as Ginny rode through a few more after waves of her orgasm. 

“Hermione, that was amazing. I’ve dreamed of this but it was never this good or this hot, let's continue this further” Hermione felt hands at the hem of her dress and she glanced about the cubicle. Her senses were coming back to her, they deserved better than somewhere like this. Hermione took both of Ginny’s hand and kissed her again. This time it was a hot and hungry kiss. Unlike any of the others they had shared thus far. Far more needy and held the promise of more yet to come.

“Ginny, apparate us home now, tomorrow we will have to thank Luna but for now we shall continue this”

A few seconds later a crack was heard. A few hours later the cleaner wondered how the door to the toilet was locked from the inside.


End file.
